


fatal meeting

by milesss



Series: thats the spooky thing about the internet you can never be sure who tweeted the tweets [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Twitter, what alternate universe? your guess is as good as mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10042658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesss/pseuds/milesss
Summary: the d@bisexual-fingerguns@FUCKYOUsupNO@FUCKYOU@bisexual-fingergunsNO HOW DID YOU FIND ME





	

the d  
@bisexual-fingerguns  
      @FUCKYOU sup  
      5:42 PM - 23 Jan 16

NO  
@FUCKYOU  
      @bisexual-fingerguns NO HOW DID YOU FIND ME  
      6:03 PM - 23 Jan 16

the d  
@bisexual-fingerguns  
      @FUCKYOU magic  
      6:05 PM - 23 Jan 16

NO  
@FUCKYOU  
      @DICKinson HOW COULD YOU  
      6:06 PM - 23 Jan 16

roses are dicks  
@DICKinson  
      @FUCKYOU The real question here is, how could I _not?_  
       6:07 PM - 23 Jan 16


End file.
